The present invention relates generally to latching systems utilizing gravity-control for the securing and the releasing of a lid or lids on dumping containers and the combination of such security devices and their associated dumping containers as well as kits intended to be retrofitted to existing dumping containers.
The unauthorized deposit of trash into common dumpable trash containers is a problem for unsecured containers. An unlocked container is an open temptation for the deposit of discarded food products, potentially hazardous waste materials, electronic components, and potentially dangerous chemical products, etc. Additionally, an unsecured dumping container is a convenient place to discard human and animal remains and other biologic material. One common solution is to lock the container using a key-operated padlock; however, this solution is dependent upon the consistent use thereof by a human operator or custodian.
Further, homeless individuals will often pilfer dumping containers for food or other edible materials with the potential for food poisoning and the like; dumping containers have also been utilized as temporary living quarters for destitute persons with the risk that a person in the container will be lifted into the trash compartment of a trash collection truck with the further risk of being crushed by the compacting equipment found in most trash collection trucks.
The existing method for securing dumping containers can be unreliable since human error is a factor in the failure to consistently secure dumpable trash containers.
A reliable method is needed to insure reliable unlatching or unlocking, emptying, closure, and re-latching or re-locking of lids without the driver of the trash collection vehicle having to exit and then re-enter the vehicle.